The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Currently, online games become more and more popular among users due to its flexibility without occupying memory storages for storing the games locally on a terminal such as computer devices, tablets, or smart phones. For the online games, it is not necessary for users to download the online games to the terminal. The online games can be started and played on a webpage without the need to occupy local memory space. With the increase of the number of the online game users, online game operators continuously develop new game functions to perfect the online games.
Conventionally, online game functions are perfected generally by adding new plug-ins. A new plug-in is a program written through an application programming interface complying with a certain criterion. During a specific execution process, the newly added plug-in is statically embedded into the webpage. When a user opens the webpage and learns that there is a need to install a plug-in, the user first downloads the plug-in from the webpage, and installs the plug-in after the download is completed. After the plug-in is installed, the webpage is usually refreshed to allow the plug-in to be used, so that perfection of the webpage is completed.
The need for refreshing webpage after a new plug-in is installed and the need to reload data in a process of refreshing the webpage may ruin the user experiences, reduce the webpage execution efficiency, and interrupt the online game.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.